


Snowflakes and Gunpowder

by jellyfishandtuna, Katsudamn_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Implied Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masochism, Mile High Club, Packing, Ribbons, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sentimental, Shameless Smut, Short, Shower Sex, Snow, Stockings, Vacation, cursing, planes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consulting criminal and his tiger go on a winter vacation. Fluff and shameless smut ensue <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Off

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind darlings this is written by two people one of them being my main role play Sebastian Moran and the other being myself Jim Moriarty. We claim to only own the writing everything else is found from websites or made by others.

[James] 

Nothing was told to Sebastian except that they were going on vacation, a break until after the holidays. No staff, no clientele just the couple and themselves. Jim wasn't sure how well it would play out. A trip to Oymyakon, Russia. Possibly one of the coldest places either of them would ever visit, Jim had spent a total of two weeks learning the language and dialect for this place. When he first told Sebastian they were going somewhere, he merely said pack the bags an buy them the warmest clothes possible. Jim was doing his best not to let the tiger in on his secret, today a few weeks from the holidays and they had already delivered their luggage to the airline. Early rising and hours later they finally made it to their first class seats, nothing paid for in Moriarty's name, but the money was all his. Vast amount of collected cash since he was a teenager and realized his career path, he had made a living out of being a psychopath.

 

Waiting hours on a plane was not sitting well with Jim, he was growing restless. Onyx optics scanning the plane and an annoyed sigh finally escaped his lips, doomed to deal with his boredom it seemed Sebastian was at rest. It went on all of twenty minutes before Jim caught sight of the bathroom, a wicked idea running through his busy mind. Reaching into his one carry on bag, a packet of lube and condom were removed. He did prefer living a risque life and if any one dared interrupt he had his ways of dealing with them. Moving with cat like grace he slipped into the loo, phone withdrawn, long fingers tapping against the screen.[Text]"Oh kitten, daddy's waiting can you guess where?-J.M" No you weren't supposed to text on a plane, but Jim did have his ways. Which included hacking into the wifi network of said plane, not only for himself, but Sebastian as well. A twitch of obvious amusement at the corner of his lips he knew just how much Sebastian hated him calling himself daddy, and he hoped his tiger was quick for punishment.

[Sebastian]

 When James had first brought up the idea of going on vacation, the first thing that ran through the sniper's mind was 'Thank God. Some time off.' It seemed that both of them had been working for months non stop and it was honestly starting to get on Sebastian's nerves. He was used to having at least some down time in between hits, but this was getting ridiculous. Christmas was just around the corner and although neither of them really celebrated the holiday, Seb had still gotten James a few things. Nothing really special. More of the sentimental aspect that he knew would get him an eye roll, but James would love them just the same. When told to pack the bags, preparing for one of the coldest vacations that they'd ever shared, Seb was the first to admit that his Russian was a tad bit rusty but he wasn't going to let that stop him from enjoying himself. It would only be a few moments before the car was pulled around and they were on their way. Little did James know, Sebastian had a surprise for him on Christmas day. It was something that he'd wanted to do before the fall but never got the chance to do it. Getting up as early as they did with as little sleep as the sniper had been running on was starting to catch up to him. The first class seats were heated, comfortable and it didn't take long before he was napping; open mouthed and breathing even beside James. He knew that it would most likely drive the criminal insane not having someone to bother for the flight, but his body was just too worn out at the moment to worry about it. Mumbling softly about hits, how their meal on the plane wasn't as satisfying as he wanted it to be and the stewardess that got his drink wrong. It wasn't until his mobile buzzed against his breast pocket that it awake him with a small sigh. Really? Screen unlocked and a small smirk shown on his sleepy features as he read the text from James. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. 

Text: Well, if I had to guess, I would say we're both about to become members of the Mile High Club-SM 

The text was shot back as the mobile was once again replaced into the protection of his coat. Most of the other passengers were asleep, which in the back of his mind was a very good thing. The blonde, broad shouldered sniper rose from his seat without so much of a noise, making his way to the plane loos. The first one was empty. Damn his tired mind as he opened the second and locked it tight, coming within a close proximity of the spider himself. James cologne filtering through the small space and it was already causing his mind to race with want. "Well, don't you look good enough to eat sitting on a small sink." Seb's tone a tease as he walked over to James, hands placed on his hips before leaning down to capture the smaller man's lips with his own. The sniper knew exactly what was going to happen, even in his sleep hazed mind. They had never had so little private time in the months before and honestly, it was driving Moran insane. 


	2. Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plane sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this a role-play written between two people, and we do our best to make sure it's readable. James Parts will be signaled by -->[J] while Sebastian's will be [S]. In my opinion makes it a tad easier to read, feed back is always welcome.

****

 

 **[J]** In the short time since the text, James had managed to remove his trousers. Leaving him in a pair of green banded pants, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Sebastian's hands were a welcomed warmth has he leaned forward to meld into the kiss, free legs wrapping around his Sniper's waist. James had his ways of luring Sebastian in, little things he knew that drove the Tiger crazy. A small bite to Sebastian's lower lip, one of James hands snaking up to tangle at the base of blonde hair, lip released with a pop."Saying your gonna bite me Tiger, don't be such a tease." His voice drawled on for a moment before turning to a hum.  
  
 **[S]** Sebastian moaned with the bite, shivering as he felt his nerves begin to spark and set on fire with James just being this close. Such a small space, but they would make the most of it and damn it, right now his mind was completely on the smaller male in front of him. "Now don't I normally go through with my teases." His hands continuing to rub against James thighs, making their way to the briefs that the Spider always wore. Long, thick fingers ghosting against the growing erection as a smirk rose to his lips. "Always so ready for me to fuck you, James." His lips moving to trail down his jawline, only to sink into the nape of his neck with a muffled groan.  
  
 **[J]** James couldn't help the appreciative hum that left his pale lips, it had been some time since he and his sniper had managed to be alone. Want quickly filtered through him, blood rushing straight to his prick." Well i wasn't sure my text would rise the sleeping tiger, I may have started a bit without you." The smirk on his face cut off has James features twisted in a mixture of pain and pleasure, fingers now pulling roughly where they had tangled. A deep moan bit back, he'd hate to have the mood ruined by killing someone for interrupting. Though knowing James and his Sniper they'd finish anyway.

  
 **[S]** "Mmmmm. Well, I keep it close to my heart so that when it does go off, I usually rise." A moment of sentiment slipped past his lips as he kissed the quickly bruising skin from his bite. Sebastian loved James pale skin. It was so easy to see every bite mark that he'd ever given him. Even some that when deeper than what he had planned. If James minded them at all, it was never voiced. There was a chime over the intercom, the pilot's voice filling the small space, letting the passengers know how much longer they would be. Perfect. They still had hours. His hands moving to James backside, kneading at his plump ass before his fingers moved to his cleft, teasing at a tight pucker that would lead to his salvation tonight. "I want to fuck you so bad." The words were growled against his skin, teeth and lips moving around the front of his neck, against his collarbone to the other side. "Legs wrapped around me, pressing you hard against the wall and fucking you until your a boneless mess in my arms."  
  
 **[J]** "Tiger must we do all this talking, the devil is very impatient." James voice was already becoming a slight pant, his cock now pressed tightly to the fabric of his pants. A heavy pearl of pre-cum staining the front. James fingers unwound trailing down Sebastian's body to cup him."Seems I'm not the only one in a hurry tiger, why it almost seems like it might feel painful to have your cock pressed so painfully to your jeans." His voice a sadistic purr, a sound James usually saves for those he was about to kill. Hand slowly began palming against him, he loved to tease his tiger.  
  
 **[S]** Oh he was just as impatient as James was at the present moment, taking the time to rut against the hand that palmed him. The sniper also knew that teasing James would only make the Spider's want for him grow. "Never in a hurry to have what I want." Sebastian moved, dropping into a kneeling position, sharply inhaling at Jim's cock and groaning at the musky scent. God, he loved it. Fingers still teasing at his pucker as he began to mouth his cock through the pants. Moaning with the taste of the pre-cum that stained them, nibbling at the erection the best that he could. His hand slowly moving the waistband down so that the tip was exposed, lapping at the tip that held the taste he so desperately wanted before sucking it between his lips. Suckling at it as his hand moved south to cup at his sack, massaging and rolling them around in his palm.  
  
 **[J]** James hand felt the loss of contact has Sebastian slipped between his knees."Such a bad Tiger, not giving in to what I want." James hand trailed behind his sniper's head, once more tangling in the hair that rested there. A moment passed and James head dropped back to the mirror a small crack could be heard through the room, but neither of them would pay it any mind. James hips slowly rutting upwards wanting more from his Tiger's mouth than what he was getting.  
  
 **[S]** "So impatient." His tone a tease as he spoke. Taking the head between his lips once again and sucking on it hard. Nibbling at the tip with his teeth. Wanting to do nothing more than James to make the sounds that he loved so much. Letting this go on for more than a minute before James pants are pushed further down, letting a hard cock bounce free. Sebastian wasted no time to suck it down his throat with a wanton moan, letting his tongue twirl around the shaft along with some light grazing from his teeth. Leaning into the hand that was tangled in his hair for a moment before he began to lightly bob his head. Slurping and gagging as he sucked his Spiders cock.  
  
 **[J]** James was quick to thrust into Sebastian's mouth, a low moan leaving his lips. A silent curse at himself, he had to behave less they get caught, and James would hate to be bothered. After all, his sniper looked so pretty when sucking his prick, a roll of his hips issued a keening noise from the consulting criminal. Breath becoming even more panted, fingers tangled tightly in Sebastian's hair, only using them to push his sniper further down on his cock.

 **[S]** Sebastian gagged with each thrust that shoved James cock further into his throat. He wouldn't complain for the world because he loved this. Being able to make James make such noises. The Sniper would suck him like this for a few more moments before the straining of his own leaking prick became too much. Fighting against the hand in his hair as he released James cock with a pop and a smirk formed on his lips. His own slightly swollen and red as he trailed his body back up to meet James lips in a crushing kiss. Moving the smaller male from the sink and letting his pants fall around his ankles, small vile of lube grabbed and opened as he spread it on his fingers. Reaching behind him as he started to play with James pucker, breaching the tight muscles and scissoring him open. 

**[J]** James was writhing underneath Sebastian, only to let a feral mixture between a growl and whine leave his mouth has Sebastian pulled away. Much before he could protest warm lips were pressed firmly against his. A small moan echoed between the two mouths, slowly becoming louder has Sebastian began to work James open. James could not stop himself from rolling to impale himself on Sebastian's thick fingers."Wo..would you j..just fuck me already." it was a deep sound his cock, leaking heavily with a mixture of pre-cum and Sebastian's saliva

**[S]"** My impatient Magpie." His tone was a cross between a tease and a purr as his hand moved between them, only to undue his trouser and let his cock bounce free. Condom ripped open and rolled down his prick as he wrapped James legs around his waist. Turning around in the small space so that he was now sitting on the sink. Strong hands keeping James where he was. He let one hand move to his cock, wrapping around the base as he slowly began to work his way past the tight right of muscles. Biting his lip to muffle the moan that threaten to escape and be too loud. Snapping his hips, forcing himself deeper inside as he moved James feet to rest and press against the sink. Small space but it was going to be interesting none the less.  


**[J]** James now straddling his sniper, and god it was a lovely site. Sebastian's fingers firm around his prick, and he could feel the burn starting low in the pit of his stomach he wouldn't last much longer.   James bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, the copper taste filling his mouth has he slowly snapped his hips down against Sebastian. James head thrown back, small space indeed. Slowly he began to roll his hips down, a soft rocking motion.

** [S] ** "Fucking beautiful." It came out with a purring hiss as he matched James rocking. The sink proving to be an excellent base for this mile high fucking and he was lost to his Spider. His own moans muffled by his pressed lips as he began to pound away at his tight hole. Drilling and twisting his hips so that he hit that sweet spot with each thrust. God he was in pure bliss. The hand that wrapped around James cock tightened and matched the motion of their hips. Slowly the sound of flesh slapping together filling the small space. "Fuck." It was muffled and breathless as Sebastian spoke the word, slowly being driven to the edge of the abyss . **_  
_**

**[J]** James mouth was filled with the copper taste of his own blood, weak has he began to grind his hips down against Sebastian's prick. A soft but loud hum of approval filtered from his mouth. The building orgasm slowly setting his nerve endings on fire."Wo..won't last B..Bastian." It was a breathless pant in his sniper's ear, and this going quickly was probably for the best, less they get caught.

**[S]** "Neither..." His own words were broken and breathless. "I... won't." He was claiming what was his. Deep thrusts and snapping hips as he continued to abuse a ball of nerves that was buried inside his hot hole. There was a thin sheen of sweat forming on Sebastian's forehead. His body was slowly being to tremble, wanting nothing more then the release that would come soon. "Baby, cum for me. Please." His voice low and shaking as he was quickly failing off the edge. His own orgasm coming on too fast and too strong as he leaned forward, wrapping his lips around James neck to suppress his moaning.  


**[J]** A few more thrusts and the begging from his tiger was all it took. Moments later James was spilling warm seed against Sebastian's hand, and both their stomachs. Head thrown back he was barely able to bite down the moan of his sniper's name. Continuing to roll has his muscles tightened against Sebastian, James had to make sure his sniper went over the edge as well.

**[S]** Mmmfffff." His mind was completely blank as he felt tight muscle clamp around his cock, felt the warm seed his love spilled between them. His hand stilling on James cock and moved to his hips. His eyes blown wide and his mouth spaced the 'O' as a silent scream escaped his lips. It would have been James name if they were home alone. His body twitching and jerking as he came. Deep inside James tight hole. His hips snapping with fierce movements as he road out his orgasm against rolling hips. Doing his best not to go boneless and drop his Magpie. Panting hard against his skin as he leaned his forehead into the nape of his neck. "Fuck, baby." It was all that he was able to say.

**[J]** Moving off with ease James gave a satisfied smirk to his sniper, reaching down for the pants that had been discarded he cleaned himself. James pulled up his trousers, leaning in for one last kiss."See you at the seats Tiger, you may want to get some rest. Lot's to do when we land." James held that delightful purr to his voice before disappearing out the door. He left his tiger there to clean himself, and by the time Sebastian would arrive back to their seats. james would be completely out. Nothing to suggest he'd ever even left his seat.


	3. Riding by Reindeer

{ Sebastian } 

Left in the bathroom by himself, the smile across the Sniper's face was one that he couldn't mask even if he wanted to. It only took him several moments to clean himself up and compose himself, walking from the small loo and back to his seat. There was James, already asleep, looking more peaceful then Seb could ever imagine him but he was normally like this after sex. His mind finally letting go of everything. Moran slide into his seat beside him, mindlessly staring out the window at the changing landscape below, well, from what he could see of it. The Captain once again coming over the intercom, they would be landing within the hour. The temperatures, he reminded, would be blistering cold and passengers where told to dress warm before getting off the plane. He'd honestly never been to this part of Russia, but he was looking forward to the isolation of it all. Going where no one knew you by name or face, where no one would fear you. For two weeks, if not longer, they could just be Jim and Seb. It made the smile on his face grow even more the more that he thought about it. 

He didn't remember when his eyes closed, nor when he had actually dozed off but the stewardess that turned that damn little overhead light on; telling him that they were landing and needed to get ready for the cold annoyed the piss out of the sniper. "James." His voice was still thick with sleep as he leaned over, kissing his neck softly. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We are here." There was nothing more then a grunt that came from the seat beside him and Seb smirked. The plane slowly descending from the sky as he did his best to wake James, fairly pleased with himself when he didn't get a shoulder to the ribs or cursed up one side and down the other. A dark colored fur draped over James shoulders, even though he didn't really care for them. Seb's was grey. Only time would tell if they would protect them well enough once they stepped out into the cold. 

James was still grumbling about being woke up as they made their way to the baggage claim and they weren't bloody lying when they said that this place was cold. Cold wasn't really the word for it. It was almost like your breathe froze in thin air the moment that it escaped your lips. The bags gathered and placed on the cart and the two of them were off, having mild conversations about absolutely nothing and Seb couldn't be happier. It was rare for either of them to be out of their element and this was one of those times. It was a different story as they left the slight warmth of the airport and back into the cold Russian air but it didn't take long for Seb to hail a cab that would take them as far as it could. Luggage being placed in the back, the night sky shimmering with stars and this wasn't really something that you could see in London. It really was beautiful. 

The cab came to a stop just outside of a little town. Both men had seemed to once again dozed off, leaning against one another. "This is where the road ends." His Russian accent was thick and all Seb could do was nod. From here to the cabin, which James was keeping a well kept secret would be by Reindeer driven sled. Something that neither of them had ever ridden on before so it was no doubt going to be an adventure in itself. The wind was still, which was possibly a good thing as the luggage was loaded onto the sled and the next leg of their journey would begin. To say that he wasn't the slightest bit excited would have been a gross understatement. Christmas and surprises weren't really something James planned so he was taking this too heart.


	4. Sebastian's Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who keep reading, a reminder this is a roleplay written between my co author and I

 

[[James]]

 

The creatures were huge and all be it a little bit daunting to the consulting criminal, James never showed fear to anything. These creatures however seemed dirty, chocolate optics drifting to Sebastian's face. His sniper seemed all to thrilled by this, and part of him wondered why they'd chosen such a place as Oymyakon, Russia. Named one of the coldest places on the face of the earth, but perhaps it was the solitude James was craving. A place where no one would know who Sebastian and he was. A place where he wouldn't be looked at like something to fear, though perhaps this was just the criminal's natural way. He was a being that exuded evil. Thoughts interrupted by a light shove of Sebastian, who was clearly having trouble understanding what the man was saying. A shake of his head and James began to speak Russian.  Requesting where to go and the arrangement of payment wasn't has hard has one might think, and James learning yet another language had proven useful. Soon they were seated behind the creatures who seemed to know the way by heart because the man said he would retrieve them on the return trip. A small trusting community it seemed, yet if they knew what a nightmare the two men proved to be for London, but that wasn't here was it? This place was for Jim and Sebastian, not Moriarty and Moran.

The scenery they had passed had left James with vivid ideas of staying here longer than the holidays, the only draw back being the temperature resting at  minus 50 C. A cold chill neither of them would ever be used to, and the furs draped across their skin provided little to know warmth. The ride to the cabin was proving to be longer than either could have expected, but James didn't mind even in the chill of a growing night. His body was closely pressed to Sebastian's they'd spent the last hour talking over nothing really, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. he had Sebastian's newest pet delivered to the cabin. Even though James claimed he wasn't sentimental he knew an extended trip like this would ruin the bond between the two, and James wanted their to be one between the two Tigers.

Another hour had passed and Sebastian had once more fallen asleep but James couldn't have that has the cabin came into view. it wasn't has large has James would have chosen. More suited to the sniper's taste than his own but he was sure this would be perfect. A slight nudge has they began to pass the pond in front of the property."Oh Bastian darling, time to wake daddy has a surprise for you." If nothing else would rouse Sebastian the use of a dreadful nickname would do the trick. A smirk playing at the corner of his lips, Sebastian's sleepy mumbles finally catching his ears, he saw blue hues open and he couldn't help the hum to his voice." Ta da, Welcome to Bastian's cabin."James hoped his snipers hues could see the view, James had spent weeks of planning searching for the perfect property, and this one had stolen his tiny black heart. A genuine smile plastered across the spider's pale face, snow flakes slowly falling against them. The blanket and furs now becoming slightly damp has the reindeer stopped at a tying post, a slender hand lacing with snipers has he made his step down.  
"I hope it's what you wanted Bastian."

 

 

Inside was just has lovely has the outside, now outrageously modern day decorum, in fact the only things that seemed to be modern were the kitchen, bathroom, hot tub on the covered porch, and the fact that there was a telly in the den. The wouldn't have need for wood, drinks, or food. James had the place stocked before their arrival, Sebastian seemed stunned at all that had been passed around them. A grin still playing at Jim''s lips fingers laced perfectly in his snipers has he led him to the small bedroom. Again the bed wasn't his taste, but he couldn't help but wanting to fall into it with Sebastian. A small kiss pressed to Sebastian's jaw has James began to walk backwards. Causing them to both fall back against what felt like a fur blanket and you would never hear a compliant from the consulting criminals mouth in that moment.

 


	5. To Remember

 

 

 

( Sebastian )

There was that sharky grin that James loved so well. The whole time that they were riding in the sled. Leaning against his love as the temperature seemed to drop around them with the setting sun. He was actually stunned into silence. This had to be one of the nicest things that James had ever done for him, lacing their fingers together as the cabin came into view along with the rather large body of water. Their own little hideaway whenever they wanted it, not even Holmes would be able to find them in the middle of nowhere. The sled stopped, bags retrieved as they made their way into the cabin. It was so very cozy, fire lit and it seemed to eb the chill of the outside away. The bedroom was something else that took Sebastian  breathe away, falling with James on the bed he couldn't help but smile. Wrapping around the most dangerous man in the world as if it was nothing at all and softly kissing his lips. "Thank you." It wasn't long until the exhausted sniper was asleep, curled up beside his Magpie. 

The Next Day: 

The smell of breakfast filled the cottage. Moran lets his love of cooking show this morning and it was something that not everyone knew about. Two plates; bacon, eggs, hash browns that would make anyone's Mom jealous. Orange Juice, coffee, tea. Take your pick. He knew that James would be up and stirring at any given moment, just the smell of food was enough to make him rise and Sebastian always made sure that he ate. The Spider would most likely waste away if he didn't. He'd had dreams about that before, something happening to him on a hit, leaving James alone. They'd been together for so long that he couldn't really know what would happen if he went on a hit and didn't come back. The two years after the fall had almost done him in. He still stirred sometimes with nightmares, but he'd never let James know that. Dishing out the food into the plates, Sebastian  was lost in his own mind as he felt arms wrap around his waist. It was rare for James to show any sign of sentiment, but he knew when something was troubling the sniper's mind. "You worry too much." Was the only thing he said as he moved to grab some coffee. 

They'd eat. Have a polite conversation over breakfast and then get dressed. They'd have to take the sled back into the small city to look at some of the shops that lined the street. It had already been arranged for two people to come into the cabin and set of the Christmas tree. This was after all a holiday vacation. James had never been one big on the holiday because of his childhood, but Sebastian thought it couldn't hurt. That it might actually help melt a cold heart and remind him that there was a reason for letting someone in, even if the sentiment was a clouded judgement of the mind. 

Furs pulled over them, the conversation stayed light and it was much easier to see everything in the daylight. This place, he had to admit, had stunning beauty to it. Something that you really didn't get back in London. Of course, it was beautiful, but this place, this place was utterly breathtaking. "I have a surprise when we get back." He whispered in James ear and that toothy grin spread his face from ear to ear. It only took an hour until they were in the town. The sled parked and it would be waiting for them when they were finished with their shopping. 

The shops weren't much, but what they held inside them was marvelous. Things that you most likely couldn't get anywhere else. Even some Westwoods that James had never seen before and it made Sebastian smile to see him like a kid in a candy store. James always seemed to be so stressed. Worrying about his empire and the minions that he had under his thumb, but here, he seemed to be relaxed, content with the frozen world around him. Several hours passed before they'd be finished with everything. Bags in hand as they made their way back to the sled that would take them back to their home. Sebastian could see them staying here, growing old together, leaving the life of crime behind, but it was thoughts that he was going to keep to himself for now. 

  
The ride back to the cottage was just as content as the ride to the town. James was actually smiling with the conversation, laughing and it was music to the snipers ears. The sled stopped, bags gotten by the sniper and he stopped at the door. "Close your eyes." Sebastian  was like a little kid as James huffed, but did as he was asked. Opening the door and taking his hand, Sebastian led them into the cottage, hoping that James wouldn't skin him for the surprise.   



	6. By the firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow lovely sentimental sex by the fire place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again written between two people <3  
> James parts -->[J]  
> Sebastian's parts-->[S]  
> And if I haven't mentioned before he uses the popular choice for Sebastian Moran  
> aka Michael Fassbender

 

 

 **[J]** Chocolate optics opening to the sound of Sebastian's voice and he hadn't expected this, James slender frame moved taking in everything that the tree was. James never had one of these has a child, in fact he could not remember a happy Christmas in his family not with his mother, not with the men she brought around, and the moment that thought crossed the consulting criminals mind it was plain. Chocolate hues went to onyx his gaze shifted from the tree to the fire, there were reasons behind everything he didn't do, and it wasn't the tree that had set him off. To James it was the reminder of the past that echoed through his mind.

 

 **[S]** The silence was making the Sniper worry as he closed the door behind him. He knew just by the way that James was reacting that it might not have been the brightest of ideas. "I figured it might help." A slight pain in his voice as he spoke, he didn't mean to let it slip out that way but this trip was meant for the two of them to relax, do things out of the norm. Setting the bags by the door, he slowly started to take off his jacket and scarf. "I'll have them come tomorrow and take it back down." God, it even sounded cold to his own ears and he could kick himself for it. 

**[J]** Sebastian's voice reached James, causing him to turn. A quick movement and James long arms were wrapped around the larger males waist." No you won't Bastian, thank you." It was a foreign word on the spider's tongue but he said it all the same. A light smile threatening at the corner of James lips, his boney fingers mindlessly playing with Sebastian's shirt.

 **[S]** His body seemed to be less tense as he felt James wrap around him. Leaning his head back against him a small smile danced across his lips. His own hands moving to lace their fingers together. "Neither of us had the best of childhoods." His tone remained soft as he spoke. "I figured we could start making our memories with what little time we have left on this cursed Earth." He turned in James arms, leaning down to ghost their lips together. "Damn it, I love you. I can't help myself." Foreheads pressed together as his steel blues stared into brown. "And I know, somewhere deep down, you love me just as much." 

 **[J]** James leaned in to the ghosting of Sebastian's lips, nothing to be said in return to the I love you. James was never the type to be sentimental, but he let Sebastian be his humanity. Slowly James managed to wiggle them both to the floor, at rest on the rug in front of a blazing fire, and it would be the first time James truly felt warm in this solitude.James leaned in to the ghosting of Sebastian's lips, nothing to be said in return to the I love you. James was never the type to be sentimental, but he let Sebastian be his humanity. Slowly James managed to wiggle them both to the floor, at rest on the rug in front of a blazing fire, and it would be the first time James truly felt warm in this solitude.

 **[S]** He didn't say a word. The snipers body going with James' gladly. The ghosting lips sending shivers down his spine as they managed to make their way to the floor. The small patches of exposed skin being tickled against the rug. The fire warm and crackling. James would never understand Seb's heart, or if he did, he never voiced it but for now, he was going to take this. His hands trailing up the back of his shirt, hands still chilled from the cold outside. Head tilted as the kiss was made deeper, more passionate and a soft moan vibrated between them.

 **[J]** The deeper the kiss got the more James realized there were just to many layers of clothes between his sniper and him. Skilled hands moved with ease to slowly begin undoing every button, lace, or tie there might be to the fabrics. A low moan echoing in the back of James throat, hips rolled up slowly to meet against Sebastian's. They weren't the type to say I love you, at least not often. James could count on one hand the amount of times the words had slipped from the consulting criminal's lips.

 **[S]** Sebastian's own hands worked slowly to remove James clothes, hips rolling upwards to meet that of his fiance's. This wasn't meant to go fast, slow and loving wasn't really something they did all that often. His jacket finally removed, Seb breaking the kiss only to let his lips trail down James jawline and finding the soft, pale skin of his neck and bare shoulder. To say that he loved this man was an understatement. His man held everything that he was, everything that he needed. The low rumbling moan issued from his love only making him want him that much more

 **[J]** A hitch in his breathing, James cock already beginning to twitch with interest even through all the layers of clothing. Sentimental James hated to be such a thing he viewed so weak, but with Sebastian, it had happened it flowed and he couldn't bring himself to end it. James felt the small chill of a jacket finally removed, his own hands pushing whatever clad Sebastian's torso off and away. Pale fingers dancing against a tan torso, if James was less of a criminal less off the sadistic man, he'd give in to his impulse. If James wished it they could live here until the end of their days away from everything, but why would he do that. Has much as he loved the sniper, James had to have his games, his toys. James nails raked slightly up Sebastian's bare sides, trousers creased has his legs spread slightly.

 **[S]** It was a low growled hiss as he felt James' nails. His prick coming to full attention in his trousers, unable to help itself. Strong arms wrapping themselves around a slender waist once his shirt was removed and tossed to the side. Seb's own legs moving to wrap around the criminals calves. Steel blues filled with lust as they almost seemed to stare into space. He liked this, just being Jim and Seb. Here at the end of the world where they could be themselves. His hips still lightly grinding against the other as he moaned softly against his skin before teeth began to sink into his flesh. He wouldn't break it. Not yet. Hands moving past the belt, past the trouser line to grab handfuls of James' plump ass and squeeze for all that he was worth.

 **[J]** James could feel the slip of the sniper's hands by passing his slightly pleading cock, and holding his bottom. A small whimper left reddening lips, James was at Sebastian's mercy for the moment, allowing his sniper the control. James could feel the pressure from Sebastian's teeth, felt the break of skin that caused a moan to leave his lips. They so rarely did anything soft or slow, because James so rarely allowed such things to be done. Onyx optics were distracted only briefly has his gaze watched the flickering light dance a moment passed his gaze only back to Sebastian when his teeth were no longer there. James own hands slowly slipping past his sniper's pant line to wrap around a thick cock." You like it here Bastian, this soft lazy atmosphere?" James own voice was light.

 **[S]** Sebastian couldn't help but throw his head back and moan. Back arching off the fuzzy rug as he felt James fingers wrap around his cock. Coherent thought leaving him for a brief moment before he licked his lips against the heat of the fire. "I do." It was slightly panted but soft as he found the will to roll his hips, moving his cock against James' palm. His own fingers dipping and teasing at his loves cleft and pucker. There were a million thoughts running through his mind. Most of them were that they still had on too many clothes. "It's..." He paused only for another soft moan to escape his lips. "Relaxing. Cold but surprisingly warm." His eyes fluttered open to meet those of chocolate brown to let him know he was serious for the moment.

 **[J]** The brush of fingers against James tight ring of muscles made his cock twitch once more with interest, this conversation would have to wait. James needed his fiance now, now attempt was made to answer Sebastian, palm loose enough to let Sebastian roll, but not tight enough to provide a lot of friction." Pants." A simple breathy word leaving James mouth, hips bucking up. An obvious tent in his trousers, James would be has slow has he could manage.

**[S]** "Pants." The words echoed from Seb's own lips as his hands were removed and he began to work at James' trousers. The fabric and the pants underneath were slowly shuffled off his hips, trailing down his thighs before Seb started to work on his own. To his surprise, the sniper could feel his throbbing cock already leaking, the want clear in his eyes and on his face. Moving them slowly into a seated position once he made sure that the both of them were completely naked. His lips once again capturing his fiance's as he wrapped James' legs around his waist. The fire hot and causing small beads of sweat to form on his skin but the contrast of the air coming from the rest the room proved to equal it out. If he were the type, he'd almost say that this was romantic.  


**[J]** Now exposed to the cold air of the cabin, a chill ran the length of James spine. A moan lost has Sebastian's lips pressed against his. The kiss nothing more than a mixture of soft and rough kisses, until James let his tongue trail against Sebastian's bottom lip. Wanting to claim what was his, body shifted to lean up. He needed Sebastian more than he was voicing at the moment, a slender hand snaking down to wrap back against Sebastian's cock. Moving it to slowly press against a tight ring of muscles. After all the consulting criminal could only remain slow for so long.

**[S]** It didn't take long for his lips to part, allowing James tongue to slide into the wetness of his own. Moaning against them as he felt the hand wrapping around his prick and moving him into position. He didn't feel the need to thrust hard, his hands moving back to James' ass to part his cheeks. Head tilted slightly, devouring his loves mouth with crushing force, hands now rolling his hips so that the tip slide past his tight muscles. Letting his pre-cum provide the small amount of moisture needed not to make it painful. James' name muffled into his mouth, a slight buck of the hips as the head moved inside, quickly followed by the thickness of him and Sebastian could feel his muscles clamping and parting to allow him passage into his tight pucker. 

**[J]** A tongue slid and twisted, teasing Sebastian's with his own before the kiss is broken. James head thrown back, a small rock of his own hips. Slender body stilled moan echoing from his puffed mouth, James not giving either the time to adjust moved with ease rolling his hips down against Sebastian's prick. Pale legs wrapped around a small waist, James hand moving to curl in Sebastian's blonde locks. His own cock pressed between them and ignored for the moment.

**[S]** "God." There wasn't much on his mind except the man that was seated on his lap, taking his cock like the champ that he was. Will the rolling of James' hips, it wasn't long until Sebastian was buried to the hilt, his breathe hitched and panting. His own legs moved to where they were crossed behind James' backside. He leaned into the hand that gripped his hair, hands staying close to his ass. Feeling that hard cock pressed between them only to close any remaining space as he leaned forward, lips kissing the underside of his fiance's neck, sucking lightly on his Adam's apple. Hips slowly began to roll, hands kneading against the soft flesh of James' ass as a moan echoed against his skin. 

**[J]** James felt the distance closed, his painful prick now receiving friction from Sebastian's stomach. It sent a chill straight to the very pit of his own, a loud moan finally ripping free from his lips. Has much as James wanted to last he knew he probably wouldn't make it long. They had been denied each other all day and James was a very stingy man, at least when it came to his sniper. Small beads of pre-cum were leaking from him has James picked up the rolling of his hips.

**[S]** Seb's head snapped up when he heard the moan escape from James lips. He loved the sounds that his criminal could make. They excited him so. Feeling the small amount of sticky pre-cum leaking against his ribbed stomach. Steel blues staring into those handsome chocolate brown. "Keep looking at me, love." Seb's tone was soft, panting and filled with lust as he slowly began to pick up the pace. Hips snapping upwards, claiming that tight hole that made him cry out his loves name with want and pleasure. One hand still kneading at his ass, the other trailing up his spine to the middle of his back and holding him, pressing him close against his body.   


**[J]** Onyx optics fixed on Sebastian even has the firelight danced in them, his gaze unmoving. Small moans and keening sounds leaving James lips, a familiar burn beginning to build in the pit of the consulting criminals stomach."B..Bastian." His fiance's name said with wanton lust, hips moving a bit faster only arching up with a firm grasp. 

**[S]** He growled when he heard his name spoken in such a manner, the sharp upper thrusts of his hips continuing as the pace picked up slightly. "Yes, James." His lips trailing up to his chin before moving back to his mouth, making sure that his fiance's hips continued to roll against the other. His own wanton moan, vibrating between. His hand moves, snaking between their pressed together stomachs and wrapping around the base of James' cock. Not moving it but letting the thrusts do the work.   


**[J]** Each thrust of Sebastian's hips, would cause his hand to roll up and down James leaking cock. James wasn't far from the edge his head thrown back once more has Sebastian's name passed from his lips. Heat from the fire finally beginning to make James pale skin a slight red color, has it covered with a small sheen of sweat. His hands moved down nails softly raking down Sebastian's back, enough that angry red marks would begin to swell.

**[S]** "Please, baby." The sniper couldn't help that it escaped from his mouth with such a whimper. The nails helping to drive him even more over the edge as his thrust began to pick up the pace. Slowly flesh and the sound of their sweat meshing together echoed through the stillness. His moans breaking from his lips more frequently now. He was so close to the edge. Teeth starting to nibble against the reddening flesh of James skin as he chanted his name, almost in worship. His hand wrapping tighter around his leaking prick, moving the skin back and forth with each pump. Nails of his own digging into James back as he cried out his name.   


**[J]** James was lost but the beg hit his ears, has did the chants and slurs leaving his sniper's lips. A loud moan and James could feel the release between them, warm seed spilling against their stomachs and Sebastian's hand. His head thrown back muscles tightening around Sebastian, and James was lost a panting mess to the only pressure point the criminal had ever had.

**[S]** "Fuck." It left his lips before he could stop it. One final snap of his hips, James' tight muscles clamping around his cock and he was lost himself. His orgasm hitting him hard and quick as his body began to tremble. His cock pulsing as he unloaded his hot seed inside his fiance. His own head thrown back and the loud moan that escaped it echoed through the room, deep, almost growled before it turned into James' name once again. Jerking with small after shocks of pleasure as his head fell forward and rested on James shoulder. A panting mess before he twisted his hand around his loves cock one final time, only to bring it to his lips and lick the seed that remained from it off. A content moan, soft and almost purred filtered from his lips, not wanting to move but remain lost in the moment.   


**[J]** Time passed and neither of the males wished to move, so there they stayed a mess cuddled in the rugs. Blankets and pillows pulled from the near by couches, the curled around and fell asleep. Nothing truly needed but one another to be warm, and James was content.


	7. Christmas is approaching pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gift shopping and wrapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strictly James in this one Sebastian will be autoed with the approval of my main Sebastian <3  
> between people a role play fan fiction

**[[James and his sentimental side]]**

 

James had managed to buy everything before they'd left for Russia, after all Sebastian had managed a busy busy schedule before their departure. Today he had convinced his sniper to go in to town on his own, saying they needed food and James was to bloody cold to go any where. Sebastian had went with some sass and snarky comment, but James didn't mind. While he loved the tree Sebastian had gotten them he couldn't help but ass his own dark touches to the the twinkling lights. Time had passed has he was decorating the tree a new sled arriving carrying everything he'd managed to buy for Sebastian a total of twenty-five gifts. One for each day of this holiday, and he hoped he'd down a good enough job. Scanning the multiple packages he found his shipment of tape, scissors, gift wrap, bows, and the like he would have everything ready for Sebastian by the time he arrived home.

James had spent some of his free time learning how to perfectly wrap gifts, and make the boxes look like art, because even if Sebastian didn't care James was a perfectionist and he had every reason to make it unique something his sniper would never forget. Black and white paper, strings, bows, glitter paper everything James needed and he sat there for hours. Everything perfect measured and wrapped, no lumps bumps or tears barely even a trace of tape, both James and Sebastian had terrible childhoods. James parents...parent an addict and Sebastian's even though wealthy were never around they left a child to solitude, and he didn't want that for his pressure point at this moment everything had to be perfect.

By the time Sebastian would arrive home everything would be cleaned, present placed artfully around the tree, a smile playing at the corner of the consulting criminal's lips has he heard heavy boots against a wooden porch and the squeak of a door." Long trip kitten?" His voice drawled on for a moment signaling he was up to something, but has they weren't in London something for once could be completely innocent. Sebastian's heavy boots sounded until he was in the living room his steely gaze falling on the magpie, brow knitted together until his gaze turned to look at the new additions to the tree. Sebastian's lips twitched at the corner."Surprise waiting for me Magpie? Explains why I didn't need to be in the house, still no idea why I had to freeze my bloody arse off though." James own lips twitched up to a smile, onyx optics turned." Just shut up and open them will you." James practically hummed the end of his sentence far to happy for his own good.

No James had never been the man for sentiment and he'd never admit to it, but Sebastian Moran was his weakness and everything the cabin, plotting, gifts it was always an attempt to please Sebastian. James knew what Sebastian would say, that he didn't need to do this, that Sebastian was always his but that wouldn't stop James. James lived to spoil his well kept tiger, he'd drifted out for a moment leaving Sebastian to his presents and moving to the kitchen, James own attempt at failed cooking brought to the living room and placed on a wooden coffee table. Cookies burnt around the edges and yet some how still a bit doughy in the center, before Sebastian could take a bite James had moved a small kiss pressed to his temple and than he was back to the couch eyes awaiting Sebastian's expression.


	8. Gifts for Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing more than the pictures of what James got for Sebastian

**[[[ignore the lady]]]**


	9. The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is shooed from the cottage, only to come back to a surprise with one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some actions have been autoed and approved by my main James <3

Most of the gifts that he'd planned on giving James, Seb had found on hit missions that had sent him from around the world. Some of them, some of them rather expensive. He'd been able to get them all before their trip together. Stressing over the fact that he had to hide them until the time was ready. As much as he cared for his criminal, it was hard as hell to surprise him. James wasn't really the one for that sort of thing but here, here things seemed to be different. Sebastian was seeing a side to him that he hadn't seen in years, hell since they were teenagers and it was a refreshing feeling. Orion seemed to be more then happy to play outside near the cabin for the time that they had been hear. It was good for him really. Heavy footfalls on the landing of the porch as the sniper made his way outside. A smirk on his face because he knew that James couldn't handle the cold even though this was the place he'd picked. It was peaceful here, an amazing environment and he was slowly getting use to it. Which could be a bad thing. He could get use to this side of James. 

Once the sled had pulled away, thoughts rolling in his mind at just what James was up too. It didn't take a genius really. Time away so that he could work on something and Seb couldn't help the smile that rose on his face. The ride to the town seemed to be a bit colder then before since he didn't have the warmth of his love beside him but he would make the most of it. He was going to pick up a few last minute items and have them wrapped while he was in the small shops that lined the towns square. Having a rather interesting conversation with the driver about the history of the place. Yup. The more he knew, the more he wanted to stay. London just seemed to be nothing compared to this place. It would take him a few hours, not only getting the gifts but also getting enough food to stock them up for another two weeks so they didn't have to leave again. It was the perfect retreat. 

The back of the sled would be loaded down by the time that Sebastian was finished. The driver chuckling at him as the banter continued. He even helped load everything. The reindeer didn't seem to mind either. Seb was getting use to the big smelly creatures that brought them back and forth. A pair. Male and female. The driver had told them that they had been each other's companion for many years, even baring several offspring together. The sun was setting by the time that Seb finally made it back to the cabin, being able to somehow pack all the bags that were in the sled by himself. Boots now packed with snow hitting the porch and the door awkwardly opened, bags being placed just on the inside as he heard the long draw of James accent voice. "Not at all." His face was rather red from the trip but the smile that was on his face was one that his criminal wouldn't be able to mistake. His steel blues falling on the tree that had several changes made to it and he grinned even wider. "Surprise waiting for me Magpie? Explains why I didn't need to be in the house, still no idea why I had to freeze my bloody arse off though." He shucked out of his heavy coat and gloves as he noticed the small that danced along James' features. 

Seb sat in the floor by the tree at James statement, making sure to add the few presents that he'd gotten for his Magpie under the tree with the rest of them. James was happy, something that didn't happen very often but the sniper heart seemed to burst with the feeling that he got from it. He could smell the food as he began to move the presents around him. All 25 as James began to place the food on the coffee table. He reached for a cookie and before he could even pop it in his mouth, James' lips where on his own, all too happy too return the kiss before it's broken. Cookie consumed without complaint because he knew how James' felt about his food. "They aren't so bad." Another cookie grabbed as he began to open his presents like a little child. Even holding the same sparkle in his eye. 

As the gifts are opened one by one, Seb couldn't help the expression on his face. It was one mixed with happiness and overwhelming pride. His gaze would move to James' with the unwrapping of each one and before it was over, there was small tears that had pooled in the snipers eyes. His humanity showing through. As much as he hated it, it would always be there. "Thank you, James. I love them." Even his voice was starting to break as he moved from the floor, sitting in his criminals lap and placing a soft but hard kiss on his lips. James was Seb's only pressure point, the only thing in life that mattered and this, this was perfect. Gathering his composure before he broke the kiss and spoke. "Ready for yours?" Blue hues now slightly red rimmed as he waited for his answer.


End file.
